Half Unbound
by frankiewode
Summary: Rory has never really talked to River Song before. He is one half of Amy and River belongs to the Doctor. So he wonders what would happen if she knew that Amy tried to seduce her Doctor on the night before her wedding. Rory doesn't think it'll be pretty.


Half Unbound

**A/N:** A review from _x-Avarice-x_ on my Doctor/Rory friendship fic, said that a River/Rory friendship could be nice. So thanks for giving me the idea! And this is what I came up with :) It's not a friendship _yet_ per say. But one of the first times they have really talked to each other alone. Plus I've always wanted to see these two talk about this.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

><p>Rory wonders if she knows...<p>

He wonders if she even cares...

Because he doesn't care anymore. Well... not much. He forgave her after-all. He's pretty sure she won't do it again... not now they're _married_. He _hopes_ not.

"Uhm, hey River," he says as he awkwardly taps her on the shoulder. He's not really used to her yet. She turns around and looks him up and down. Rory hates it when women do that... Amy does it enough. "Well, hello there," she replies; her voice is low, and the corners of her lips are upturned as if she finds Rory's sudden appearance _very _amusing.

They really haven't talked much. Like not at all... So Rory has no idea what to say to this woman who might have met him a dozen times before... or not. Who might know things about him that even he doesn't. It makes him uncomfortable, so usually he leaves the Doctor to deal with River. But... he's just... curious.

"Is there something you wanted, sweetie?" She says, and her brows are raised in anticipation. He notices the protective mask nestled on her hair and realises he interrupted her from tinkering with the Tardis's wiring. _Great_, Rory thinks. _We're probably going to crash now, and it'll be all your fault, Rory...Just because you were curious about something._

She's still looking at him and he needs to think of a reasonable excuse quickly before she writes him off as Amy's weird husband forever. It's a convenient time for his head to go completely blank, and River turns with a sigh towards her work.

"Do you know about it?" He blurts, almost before he can stop himself.  
>"Honey, you've got to tell me <em>what <em>I'm supposed to know and then I can tell you." She's smiling at him now and Rory stumbles in relief.  
>He feels awkward about telling her. He feels awkward even knowing.<p>

"Amy... kissed the Doctor; before we were married, before I even met him... because-I think, because she was getting cold feet."  
>River laughs and slips the mask further down her face. "Right."<br>"_No_," Rory states. "I'm serious! She did!"  
>"I believe you," she says and gives him a cheeky smile, reminiscent of the Doctor himself. "That man has been around in his time."<p>

Rory opens his mouth but can't think of anything to say. River pats him on the cheek warmly. "You are a sweet boy."  
>"So... you aren't jealous? At all?"<br>"No," River laughs. "Why would I be? The Doctor belongs to the galaxy, to everyone!" Then she winks. "He's not really fond of commitment."

"But, I thought you and him were... _you know_."  
>"Oh <em>honey<em>," she purrs delightfully, and her mess of curls dance with the fun she is having. "Of course, but don't tell him, okay? Spoilers."  
>Rory has no idea if she is messing with him or not. She confuses him as much as the Doctor, probably more, because she's also a woman and Rory has never really understood them either.<p>

"But she tried to seduce him!" He cries, and realises too late that he should be defending his wife.  
>River picks up on that too. "Ooh, careful Rory. Let the Doctor have his fun."<br>"He cannot have _fun_ with my wife," Rory declares, but his hostility is shaken somewhat when his voices wavers. "I won't let him, she's better than that."  
>Rory suddenly realises that River <em>was<em> in fact joking when she starts to laugh at him. "Oh, Rory," she says sugar sweetly. "Amy is a very lucky girl."  
>Rory hopes she's not still messing with him... he can never tell.<p>

"You shouldn't be jealous, Rory," she tells him. "Amy's a sensible girl. She knows that the Doctor is only temporary, and she knows that you will _always_ be with her. That's why she loves _you_."  
>She slips the mask down on her face and sets in an expression of concentration. Rory meanders over to a seat and plops himself down on it, if the Doctor catches River messing with his beloved Tardis he doesn't want to be incriminated as her accomplice.<p>

"River..." He calls from across the Tardis. She mumbles in reply. "Are you an alien?"  
>She turns back and gives him a hard stare – jokingly... maybe. "Well that's rude; I'm just as human as you and Amy."<br>"Oh, sorry. So... are you from the future? The _far_ future?"

Rory hates not knowing things. It eats away in his mind and he actually thinks he'll go crazy if he never finds out. It's hard to have 2,000 years worth of knowledge in your head and knowing nothing about one woman.  
>But she winks, like he thought she would. "Spoilers," she says.<p>

"Oh, okay..."

Rory wonders if they will ever meet in a time where he knows her better than she knows him.

He wonders if she knows when he and Amy will stop travelling with the Doctor...

He wonders why.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I found River Song really difficult to write. Probably because I've never written her before. And also because recently, I've only seen her in the opening two-parter. I haven't really got her character concrete in my head since she's not consistently in the episodes. I hope she came across okay! :) Plus, I don't know if anyone else agrees, but as much as River loves the Doctor; I can't really see her being jealous like Rose or like Martha. She seems more the type to laugh it off. The big thing about them is that she trusts him implicitly, so I don't really think their bond can be destroyed quite so easily. **R**&**R** please!


End file.
